24 Letters
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Mereka berdua hidup tanpa orang tua. Sang Kakak selalu memberikan janji untuk membahagiakan adiknya meski sang adik tak pernah meminta./ Surat kedua puluh empat dibuka./ Kini giliran sang adik yang meminta kakaknya berjanji./ For FSE./ I warn you: very long chapter.


Sekejap, semua terlihat gelap.

Suara jeritan tertahan menjadi detik awal segalanya. Bedebum ledakan memecahkan keheningan. Itachi masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana genggaman tangan ibunya melonggar, membiarkan tangannya terlepas begitu saja.

Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas dalam alam bawah sadar. Begitu jelas… dan menyesakkan.

"Sudah sadar?" Seorang wanita berjas putih memberikan senyum hangatnya begitu kelopak mata Itachi terbuka.

Itachi menoleh ke sekeliling dengan gerakan pelan. Saat matanya jatuh pada seorang perawat yang tengah memasang infus, perawat itu tersenyum tipis pada Itachi. Itachi mengernyit, memegangi kepalanya. "Aku di mana?" tanyanya dengan idiot kemudian.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi diam tak menyahut. Sejenak, obsidiannya mengarah ke langit-langit dengan kosong. Dahinya mulai mengerut dengan bola mata membulat serius.

"Sebaiknya tak usah berpikir dulu. Kau istira—"

"Di mana Ayah dan Ibu?" potong Itachi. Sang dokter hanya menatapnya prihatin. Itachi menggigit bibirnya kelu. "Aku ingin… bertemu dengan mereka… untuk yang terakhir kalinya…."

"Dengar—"

"Bisakah…?" Itachi memohon lirih. Sekilas, air mukanya penuh dengan kesuraman. Tak ada sinar harapan memancar dari sana—setidaknya seperti sinar harapan yang dimiliki manusia. Batinnya sudah putus dengan asa. Jiwanya, raganya, pikirannya… semua dikerubungi oleh kabut hitam kesedihan.

Ia bukan balita lagi yang butuh penjelasan rinci mengenai apa yang terjadi. Pun kalau seandainya tak ada prediksi buruk, ia sudah tahu akan perasaannya yang menyurut dengan sendirinya ini. Ia bisa merasakan tentang bagaimana sebuah ikatan abstrak itu putus. Dalam dirinya mengalir darah merah yang sama dengan darah orang tuanya. Maka ketika panas tubuh mereka tak terasa lagi dalam nuraninya, Itachi tahu bahwa kehangatan tubuh itu sudah mendingin. Sudah pergi, hempas, hilang…

Dokter itu mengantarnya kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah mendingin. Tak ada merah kehangatan di wajah mereka, yang terlihat justru biru kedinginan yang membengkak.

Itachi tak bisa menangis saat itu, toh ia menangis pun orang tuanya takkan bisa lagi mengusap air matanya. Yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri menyesal. Menggenggam tangan kedua mentari kehidupannya, mencoba menghangatkannya dengan sia-sia.

Sang dokter dengan bijak menepuk pundaknya. "Adikmu mungkin tak bisa memahami ini dengan baik."

"Di mana Sasuke?"

"Dia di kamarnya. Beberapa saat lalu ia baru sadar dari koma."

Adik kecil Sasuke-nya masih menghirup udara. Lekas-lekas Itachi bergegas. Kakinya buru-buru menapak pada lantai putih tempat berpijak. Batinnya hingar bingar ingin mengumbar keinginan bertanya kabar.

Sampai tiba di ruangan itu, Itachi mencelos di daun pintu.

"Kakak…." Sasuke berkata parau tanpa menoleh. Itachi mendekatinya pelan, disusul dokter dan perawat. "Tadi malam aku bermimpi, Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi piknik. Kita ditinggal sendiri dan disuruh menjaga rumah…."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan duduk di kursi sisi kanan ranjang Sasuke.

"Ayah mengusap rambutku dan bilang kalau aku anak Ayah yang hebat…." Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ibu mencubit pipiku dan bilang kalau aku anak Ibu yang tampan…." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia menoleh ke kakaknya. "Mereka bilang, mereka akan menunggu kita di tempat rekreasi yang indah."

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, bulir-bulir air mata Itachi mengalir deras, membasahi pipi, menyungai, menetes melewati dagu, kemudian jatuh di tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa… Ayah dan Ibu tak mengajak kita sekalian ya…?" lirih Sasuke. "Aku juga… aku juga ingin melihat tempat rekreasi itu…."

Itachi segera memeluk adiknya sambil mengeluarkan segala perasaan yang sejak tadi dibendungnya di pelupuk mata. Sasuke sudah tahu keadaannya. Adik kecilnya terlalu jenius untuk meminta dijelaskan kembali. Adik kecilnya terlalu peka terhadap hilangnya desiran sejuk ayah dan ibunya. Adik kecilnya terlalu kuat, sehingga tidak mudah menangis seperti dirinya.

Mencoba tegar, Itachi melirih dalam berkata, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal tempat rekreasi itu… Kakak berjanji akan menemanimu ke sana, kita berdua akan bersama-sama ke sana… Kakak janji, suatu hari nanti… pasti… kita akan berkata 'aku pulang' pada Ayah dan Ibu seperti dulu. _Kita bersama-sama_."

**24 Letters**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

_**For Family Spring Event**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Enjoy!_

Sasuke mengusap kaca bingkai foto keluarganya yang tak berdebu beberapa kali. Merasa kurang bersih sedikit lagi, ia segera menguapkan napasnya pada permukaan kaca dan mengelapnya sekali lagi.

"Letakkan itu sekarang juga Sasuke. Kau sudah membuat waktu kita hilang selama sepuluh menit hanya untuk kau membersihkan itu." Itachi menegur dari belakang. Menepuk pundak adiknya lalu merebut bingkai foto di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hendak memprotes, tapi protesannya teredam di tenggorokan saat Itachi memasukkan bingkai foto itu ke dalam laci. "Tidak usah berlarut-larut seperti ini. Kita adalah lelaki."

Sasuke menunduk. Wajahnya tak menampakkan penyesalan, tapi toh ia hanya diam—dan Itachi mengartikan diam itu sebagai penyesalan.

Itachi melangkah mendekati kalender di samping bufet. "Tentu kau tidak lupa soal hari ini kan?"

Sasuke menggumam bosan. Ia beringsut turun dari sofa dan meraih tas punggung yang baru dibelinya pekan kemarin. "Ayo pergi." Lalu seenaknya sendiri bocah kecil itu melangkah meninggalkan kakaknya.

Itachi menghela napas. Ia mengambil jas yang tersampir di punggung sofa lalu memakainya hati-hati. Hari ini ia harus tampil serapi mungkin sebagai wali murid Sasuke, adiknya. Benar, hari yang cerah nan hangat ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke masuk sekolah dasar. Itachi tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Padahal yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak usia tiga tahun adalah saat di mana ia bisa bersekolah. Lalu ia membayangkan Ayah dan Ibunya akan memeluknya bangga—seperti memeluk Itachi yang lulus dari sekolah SMP-nya. Tapi semua bayangan itu menghempas ke bumi dengan begitu cepat. Kini Sasuke mau tak mau—harus—menerima bahwa _hanya _Itachi-lah yang akan memeluknya dengan bangga nanti.

Untuk pertama kalinya—sejak kepergian orang tua mereka—Itachi mengizinkan Sasuke melihat bingkai foto keluarganya. Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke memohon pada Itachi bahwa ia ingin meminta doa restu pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

Yah, mungkin ini tindakan yang bodoh—serta begitu dangkal. Berusaha melupakan sesuatu, berusaha melupakan masa lalu. Hah, bukankah itu sama saja melarikan diri? Itu berarti menandakan bahwa kau hendak berkata bahwa tak pernah ada masa lalu itu dalam hidupmu.

Melupakan masa lalu itu… hanya untuk menenangkan diri sendiri. Benar-benar tindakan egois.

Setidaknya Itachi hanya tidak ingin hidupnya selalu terbebani kesedihan berkepanjangan. Ada _orang lain_ yang lebih sedih darinya. Jika ia juga turut bersedih, lantas siapa yang akan menghibur _dia_? Sekarang ini, mengingat Sasuke sebagai prioritas utama untuk dibahagiakan adalah masa depan Itachi.

Jangan berikan Sasuke kesedihan yang sama seperti dirinya. Buatlah Sasuke bahagia meski hanya bisa hidup bersama dengan kakaknya seorang. Buatlah Sasuke merasa beruntung bahwa ia memiliki kakaknya seorang.

"_Ne, _Kakak." Sasuke menarik ujung jas Itachi.

"Hm?"

"Apakah mereka semua juga akan bersekolah sama sepertiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan obsidian yang membidik objek di luar jendela bus. Itachi mengikuti arah pandang adiknya. Segerombolan anak-anak SD bersama ibu-ibunya—yang malah menggosip—sedang berlari-lari di trotoar. Ketika anak-anak itu mulai melancarkan guyonan yang 'sedikit' kelewat jalur, salah satu dari mereka mendorong yang lainnya hingga jatuh. Anak yang jatuh itu segera menangis kencang. Tak lama kemudian ibunya—yang sedari tadi menggosip—buru-buru mendiamkan anaknya.

Deru mesin bus menggetar dan menggema. Roda-roda itu mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan pemandangan anak-anak pelari itu.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Tentu, mereka akan bersekolah. Mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka akan jadi temanmu."

"Jika mereka temanku… lalu ada dari mereka yang mendorongku hingga jatuh…"

"Tentu saja Kakak yang akan membelai rambutmu dan memarahi anak yang sudah membuatmu terjatuh."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak berbalik badan menatap kakaknya dan tetap memandang ke luar jendela bus. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Bus melewati rumah-rumah dan pertokoan yang padat. Begitu tenang berjalan di atas aspal. Beberapa kali berhenti untuk menurunkan penumpang. Beberapa kali juga berhenti untuk penumpang yang hendak naik.

Itachi melirik adiknya yang masih sibuk memandang ke luar jendela bus. Kalau seperti ini… ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke yang _dulu_. Sasuke yang periang paling suka mengomentari apa saja yang ada di pinggir jalan. Yang selalu menyahut adalah ibunya, sementara Itachi dan ayahnya hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis. Padahal, kalau bisa Itachi ingin sekali turut berkomentar atau sekedar menyahuti ocehan riang Sasuke itu.

Tapi kini… keinginan itu sudah tak berarti lagi. Jangankan berkomentar tentang semua hal di pinggir jalan, melihatnya saja pun tidak Sasuke lakukan. Semua tercetak jelas di pantulan kaca jendela. Itachi bisa melihat wajah adiknya yang murung dari sana. Tatapan mata itu… sama sekali bukan tatapan menyelidik, mengkritik, mengagumi, atau tatapan yang mengarah pada sebuah objek. Itu hanya tatapan yang hampa.

Itachi menarik napas dalam. Berusaha menyusutkan air matanya yang hendak tumpah. Semua hal berubah secara signifikan sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Entah… entah sampai kapan semua hal itu bisa menjadi normal kembali—atau setidaknya sedikit seperti dulu.

Sekolah Sasuke sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Kalau saja keadaan sekarang masih seperti dulu, barangkali Sasuke akan berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan—yah, mari berhenti membandingkan yang _dulu _dengan _sekarang_.

Sasuke turun dari bus bahkan sebelum Itachi. Ratusan kelopak bunga Sakura yang bertebaran menyambut langkah mereka. Khas musim semi yang menyenangkan.

"Kakak…," panggil Sasuke sembari mengencangkan remasan tangannya pada ujung jas Itachi. "Aku janji akan jadi anak yang baik di sekolah."

Itachi menatap adiknya yang tengah menunduk sedikit lama. Ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang setia bertaut dengan ujung jasnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Itachi menggenggam tangan itu erat. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam sekolah itu.

=#=

Kegiatan belajar Sasuke di sekolah berlangsung dengan normal, tidak seperti pikiran parno Itachi yang selalu berkendara dan berlabuh ke segala kemungkinan negatif. Awalnya Itachi memang takut kalau Sasuke akan menutup diri di sekolah, tapi beberapa minggu setelah Sasuke menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah, ia sudah mendapatkan teman. Ada dua malah.

"Yang ini Naruto, yang ini Sakura," lirih Sasuke pada Itachi yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Selamat siang, Kak Itachi!" sapa Naruto dan Sakura bersama-sama.

"Selamat siang! Apa kalian juga dijemput?" Untuk memudahkan diri mengobrol, Itachi berjongkok di hadapan ketiga anak itu.

"Kami pulang jalan kaki," jawab Naruto lantang. "Aku dan Sakura bertetangga."

"Wah, senang sekali kalau begitu. Rumah kalian di mana?"

"Dekat dari sini kok Kak. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Sasuke boleh main ya? Kami ada janji mau main sepak bola bersama-sama!"

Sasuke menyikut Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto langsung minta izin begitu tanpa berbasa-basi dulu?

"Aa…" Itachi menggaruk pipinya. "Tentu saja, tentu. Kakak malah senang. Soalnya Kakak tidak bisa mengajaknya bermain sepak bola sepertimu."

Naruto memekikkan kebahagiannya dengan cara aneh. Bocah super enerjik itu melompat-lompat sambil menyeret Sasuke.

"Kak Itachi," panggil Sakura sambil menarik ujung kemeja biru muda Itachi. "Sasuke… Sasuke pintar sekali," tuturnya kemudian sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Oh ya?"

"Katanya, Kak Itachi juga pintar seperti Sasuke. Katanya, Kak Itachi yang mengajari Sasuke." Sakura berucap dengan senang, penuh rasa bangga tersendiri. "Aku juga ingin punya kakak seperti Kak Itachi."

Itachi merangkul Sakura. Bersama-sama dengan gadis kecil itu berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke. "Teman Sasuke, adik Kakak juga."

"Benarkah? _Yokatta_!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu membenarkan topi yang menutupi rambut merah mudanya. Lalu dengan riang ia bersenandung. Sesekali menegur Sasuke dan Naruto yang mulai beradu mulut.

Angin semilir mengharumkan hari-hari yang indah itu. Itachi dengan Sasuke dan kedua temannya. Akhirnya Itachi bisa melihat juga bagaimana Sasuke yang sudah bisa tersipu malu lagi. Sasuke sudah bisa marah-marah lagi, Sasuke sudah bisa berbicara mengomentari ini dan itu.

Perkembangan yang menarik bukan, Ayah, Ibu? Itachi menarik udara sejuk untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Dari hari ini dan seterusnya sampai kapanpun, Itachi selalu berdoa dan berharap bahwa kehangatan ini akan selalu terjaga dan tidak pernah memudar.

_Ayah dan Ibu doakan kami ya, doakan Sasuke…_

Tapi harapan hanya keinginan yang abstrak, yang terjebak di antara dua jawaban. Ya dan tidak. _Terkabul dan tidak terkabul_.

=#=

"Aku yang tertinggi di kelas," lapor Sasuke cepat-cepat setelah bosan melihat Itachi yang tak bersuara melihat hasil prestasi miliknya.

"Ini…." Itachi menggumam dengan suara bergetar. "Kakak tahu kau anak yang bisa diandalkan! Jadilah terus seperti ini! Ayah dan Ibu juga pasti akan sangat bangga padamu!" Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke dengan penuh rasa bangga di hati. Terlihat Sasuke sedikit tersipu. "Karena kau sudah berusaha keras sejauh ini, Kakak akan membawamu untuk makan malam yang enak!"

Sasuke menunjukkan antusiasme yang tinggi. Bocah itu cepat-cepat naik ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"Jadi, akan ke mana kita?" tanya Itachi sambil memperhatikan dandanan Sasuke yang rapi dan apik.

"Makan malam."

"Tentu saja." Itachi terkekeh. Lalu ia menyambar kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di atas meja telepon. Ah, mobil milik mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Sejak kecelakaan dan diperbaikinya mobil ini, baru sekali Itachi memakainya kembali. Semoga Sasuke tak keberatan.

"Naik mobil?"

"Hm." Itachi mengangguk. "Supaya cepat."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Ia mengekor di belakang Itachi lalu mencengkeram ujung kemeja putih bergaris abu-abu yang Itachi kenakan.

"Apa Kakak ingin supaya aku merasakan Ayah dan Ibu ikut merayakan ini?"

Itachi berhenti berjalan. Sasuke menunduk, dan semakin menunduk. Cengkeramannya terlepas.

"Hanya kau dan Kakak yang merayakan ini. Jangan mengingat Ayah dan Ibu sehingga kau jadi cengeng begini."

Sasuke tak mengangkat wajahnya juga. Ingin sekali ia berkata, 'Tapi aku benar-benar rindu Ayah dan Ibu' tapi semua keinginan akan berkata itu ia tebas di ujung lidahnya. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya pasti akan terluka kalau ia bersedih.

Mengingat Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah pergi… selalu membuat Sasuke bersedih.

"Aku… aku…"

Itachi menyela. Ia menarik tangan adiknya supaya berjalan cepat. "Kalau kau malah menangis, kita tidak jadi naik mobil."

"Aku tidak menangis," jawab Sasuke parau. Selanjutnya, ia sedikit patah-patah dalam berkata. "Aku tabu untuk menangis."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti."

Sasuke mendongak, sayangnya ekspresi Itachi tidak terbaca. Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah di mana mobil sudah diparkir Itachi. Itachi memanaskan mobil, sementara itu Sasuke menunggu di luar—kelihatan masih enggan untuk masuk.

"Cepat masuk, Sasuke." Itachi membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan agak ragu. Melihat adiknya melemah seperti itu begitu berurusan dengan hal tentang Ayah dan Ibu, membuat Itachi jadi geram. "Sasuke, cepat!"

DUG!

Entah bagaimana bisa, Sasuke yang hendak masuk malah menabrak bingkai pintu mobil bagian atas. Anak itu langsung jatuh sambil mengelus jidatnya. Caranya menabrakkan diri ke situ ganjil sekali.

Itachi segera berpindah tempat ke jok Sasuke dan melongok kebawah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku terbentur."

"Jangan mencoba bermain-main. Kalau sejak awal kau tidak suka naik mobil ini katakan saja. Nanti kita akan naik bus."

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh terbentur."

"Ini tidak seperti kau yang tak pernah naik mobil sebelumnya." Itachi berujar kesal. Adiknya yang mencoba mencari-cari alasan seperti itu malah membuat jengkel.

"Aku akan naik!" seru Sasuke tak kalah kesal. Itachi segera bergeser ke jok pengemudi sementara Sasuke masuk. "Tadi aku benar-benar terbentur, terserah Kakak mau percaya atau tidak."

Itachi merotasikan bola matanya. Lalu deru mesin mobil terdengar. "Tidak usah merasa ingin dikasihani karena tidak punya orang tua. Kalau kau memikirkan mereka dan memasang tampang memelas seperti itu sehingga membuat orang lain kasihan, ini seperti Kakak tak bisa membuatmu menjalani hidup ini dengan baik. Ini membuat Kakak terlihat seperti orang gagal."

"Tapi aku tak memikirkan mereka. Kenapa Kakak jadi sensitif begini sih?" Sasuke memprotes. Demi apapun, bukankah hari ini adalah perayaan untuknya? Mengapa kakaknya jadi menyebalkan begini?

Menyadari adiknya menjadi kesal, Itachi mencoba mengendalikan diri. Ia membuang jauh-jauh amarah yang bertandang di hatinya.

"Kenapa Kakak selalu kerepotan sendiri supaya aku melupakan kehadiran Ayah dan Ibu?" gerutu Sasuke kemudian. Melihat kakaknya yang terlihat menahan amarah malah membuatnya semakin melonjak.

Itachi menyahuti pertanyaan itu dengan kepala yang belum sepenuhnya mendingin. "Karena saat kau memikirkan mereka, itu membuatmu terlihat seperti orang lemah."

"Seperti Kakak tidak saja. Aku tahu Kakak selalu memohon doa pada Ayah dan Ibu di surga. Kakak memanggil mereka setiap hari."

Itachi menepikan kendaraannya di dekat trotoar. Ia masih waras untuk tidak berkendara secara ugal-ugalan dan mengancam nyawa orang lain akan tercabut dari raganya.

"Dengar Sasuke, ini adalah malam perayaan untukmu. Bukan malam di mana Kakak akan menasihatimu."

"Habis Kakak selalu begitu, mengaturku supaya tidak melakukan ini tapi Kakak melakukannya. Itu tidak adil."

"Itu karena kau dan Kakak berbeda. Kalau saat di mana kau dewasa sudah tiba, kau boleh melakukan apa yang Kakak lakukan. Sekarang ini kau masih bocah, emosimu begitu labil. Kakak tidak ingin kesedihan akan mengganggu perkembanganmu dalam menjalani hari-hari."

"Tapi—"

Itachi cepat-cepat meraih pundak Sasuke. Membuat adiknya menghadap empat mata dengannya. "Dengar dan ingatlah ini selalu. Apapun yang Kakak lakukan, meski kau tidak menyukainya, itu semua hanya untukmu. Itu semua Kakak lakukan karena Kakak menyayangimu. Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari pundaknya kemudian beringsut mendekati pintu mobil dan bersandar padanya. Ia memandang keadaan di luar dengan pikiran sulit terbaca oleh kakaknya.

Itachi menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

=#=

Itachi sulit menangkap udara di sekitar. Ia benar-benar mati kinerja sekarang. Menerima telepon dari kepala sekolah tentang adiknya sudah cukup membuat lutut Itachi melemas untuk menopang, membuat telapak kaki Itachi menjerit menolak untuk berjalan.

Pagi itu, Itachi hanya mampu berdiri beku di hadapan teman-temannya.

Padahal sudah biasa ia menerima telepon dari sekolah tentang prestasi-prestasi Sasuke yang gemilang. Tapi telepon kali ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya mati berdiri. Kepala sekolah di sana berkata panik dan meminta Itachi untuk cepat-cepat datang ke sekolah. Sasuke mengamuk di sana.

Ia tak habis pikir tentang perubahan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Apa ya yang membuat anak itu merubah pola pikir secara drastis belakangan? Apa itu adalah salah satu bentuk tindakan protes terhadap dirinya yang terlalu keras pada Sasuke? Demi Tuhan, Itachi hanya ingin Sasuke menjalani hidup ini dengan baik!

Sampai di sekolah, Itachi disambut oleh seorang guru lelaki jangkung berambut abu-abu. Kakashi-_sensei _sebagai wali kelas Sasuke memang sudah mengenal Itachi. Jadi tanpa bertanya, duda tanpa anak itu segera menyeretnya ke tempat kejadian tanpa perlu bertanya, 'Anda keluarga Sasuke?'

Mereka tiba di depan ruang kesehatan. Di sana ramai sekali akan orang-orang dan rasa ingin tahu mereka. Terlihat Kakashi kesulitan membuat jalan untuk masuk. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Sasuke adalah muridku yang paling bersinar."

"Sama seperti Anda." Itachi menyahut tak sabar. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Sasuke dan menginterogasinya.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Seorang guru perempuan menyambut. _Name tag_–nya bertuliskan 'Shizune'. Dilihat dari jas putihnya, Itachi yakin kalau dia adalah guru kesehatan di sekolah. Kemudian Shizune membuka tirai hijau yang menutupi sebuah ruangan. "Sasuke, kakakmu sudah datang."

Itachi melihat adiknya duduk menunduk di atas sebuah kursi. Ia dikelilingi tiga orang guru. Tangan mungilnya disarung perban dan saling terpaut. Belum sempat Itachi melihat ke yang lain, seorang guru sudah berseru,

"Sasuke membantingkan sebuah vas bunga ke kepala temannya!" Guru itu menggeram. "Sulit dipercaya, tenaganya begitu kuat, temannya sampai mengalami pendarahan! Untung tak perlu sampai ke rumah sakit! Kau kakaknya tanyalah alasan sebenarnya mengapa adikmu sampai melakukan hal seperti itu!"

Itachi memandang Sasuke yang semakin menunduk. Tak perlu bernegosiasi dengan waktu lebih lanjut, Itachi segera membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan adik saya atas kekacauan ini. Saya berjanji akan menasihatinya dengan baik." Sesaat ruangan itu hening. "Kalau boleh tahu, di mana teman Sasuke yang terlibat kekacauan ini?" tanyanya dengan sopan kemudian.

"Di ruangan sebelah," jawab Kakashi.

"Izinkan saya menjenguknya," mohon Itachi. Guru-guru di situ mengangguk setuju. Lalu Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan menyuruh adiknya berdiri.

"Tunggu, kau mau apa?"

"Sasuke harus minta maaf atas perbuatannya."

"Dengan mendekatkan mereka, kau bisa menjamin Sasuke tak akan mengacau lagi? Ini menyangkut nyawa!"

Itachi membungkuk, penuh penyesalan. "Dengan segala hormat saya ingin memberitahukan. Adik saya tidak seburuk itu, dia punya alasan untuk mengacau. Jika tak ada alasan, dia tidak akan mengacau. Percayakan pada saya, dia adalah anak baik."

"Ya, kalau begitu tanyakanlah padanya apa alasan logis ia membanting jambangan itu!"

Itachi menyuruh Sasuke mengikutinya dan Sasuke menurut. Mereka pindah ke ruang sebelah diantar Kakashi.

"Kau harus minta maaf, kau belum melakukannya kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Lihatlah akibat perbuatanmu Sasuke. Bahkan Kakak masih memakai seragam sekolah."

Sasuke tak menjawab (lagi).

Semakin mereka mendekati 'si korban', suara tangisan semakin jelas terdengar. Kakashi menyikap tirai yang menutupi korban.

"Naruto?"

Naruto merintih di atas ranjang. Sakura yang duduk menunggu masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Beberapa kawan melempar pandangan pada kakak-beradik Uchiha yang baru saja datang. Ada dua orang guru di sana. Kakashi berbicara pada mereka. Lalu guru-guru itu menyuruh pada murid yang menyambangi Naruto untuk keluar—begitupula mereka. Kini yang tersisa hanya Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi.

Naruto memandang kedatangan Sasuke dengan tatapan terluka. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah. Matanya masih sembab oleh tangisan.

Itachi mendekat pada Naruto. Astaga, dari sekian banyak anak, Sasuke melukai Naruto? Sasuke bertengkar dengan Naruto? Jangan ingatkan Itachi kapan terakhir kali ia melihat mereka masih bergandengan tangan untuk menuju lapangan sepak bola.

"Apa masih… terasa sakit?" tanya Itachi pelan. Tangannya terangkat, hendak menyentuh kepala Naruto yang sudah diselimuti perban.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menangis. "Kenapa… kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini padaku?" isaknya. "Dia sangat jahat! Aku hanya ingin membela Sakura dan mendorongnya, tapi dia melempari kepalaku dengan vas bunga! Dia ingin membunuhku!" Naruto menjerit. "Kak Itachi, Sasuke jahat!"

Itachi pelan-pelan mengelus kepala Naruto. Sebuah elusan tak berasa, Itachi melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut sedikit menekan, justru membuat Naruto kesakitan. "Kakak ikut minta maaf. Tapi Sasuke tidak sengaja melakukannya. Sekarang, Sasuke—" Itachi menoleh ke Sasuke, "—ayo minta maaf pada Naruto."

Sayangnya Sasuke hanya diam saja di tempatnya. Berdiri, dengan tangan penuh perban yang terkepal. Lama ia hanya mematung, kemudian ia melarikan diri dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa permintaan maaf.

"Sasuke!" Itachi memanggil-manggil. Ia segera berlari menyusul Sasuke. Suara tangisan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Beberapa guru bergerilya masuk—juga beberapa murid yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Itachi dibantu Kakashi segera menangkap Sasuke yang hendak melompat keluar pagar—anak itu benar-benar nekat memanjatnya. Sasuke meronta ketika tubuhnya diikat. Ia menjerit kesetanan ketika Itachi membawanya ke mobil Kakashi untuk diantar pulang.

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke, kau ini masih kecil! Jangan buat Kakak mati berdiri karena sikapmu yang keterlaluan nakal ini!" Itachi menggendong Sasuke memasuki rumah. Sasuke yang masih diikat tangan dan kakinya menjerit-jerit. "Sasuke!" bentak Itachi marah. Sasuke bergeming. Itachi pun meletakkan Sasuke di atas sofa. Ia dengan hati-hati segera melepaskan ikatan Sasuke.

Di situ, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis. Bahkan saat kematian orang tua mereka Sasuke tidak menangis, kali ini ia menangis. Itachi terhenyak melihatnya. Sebenarnya apa masalah yang sedang ditanggung adiknya sampai ia terlihat terluka sedemikian begini?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…?

"Sasuke…" Itachi hendak membelai rambut Sasuke, tapi si adik segera menepisnya.

"Kakak jahat!"

"Kakak mengikatmu karena kau selalu ingin kabur. Kakak tidak—"

"Kakak pembohong!"

"Sasuke—"

"Sakura bilang kalau orang yang tidak punya orang tua itu biasanya anak nakal. Karena tidak ada orang tua yang memarahi makanya bisa bertindak seenaknya. Aku marah dan mendorongnya. Tapi Naruto menjadi marah dan balas mendorongku. Padahal saat itu aku sedang membelanya! Naruto tidak tahu terima kasih! Dia malah membenarkan kata-kata Sakura! Dia bilang aku anak nakal yang tidak punya orang tua! Dia juga bilang kalau dia sudah punya orang tua angkat yang akan memarahinya, tidak seperti aku!" Sasuke menjerit. Ia menangis. Seluruh wajahnya memerah. Seluruh pipinya basah air mata.

"Padahal aku marah karena Ayah dan Ibu. Padahal aku melakukan itu untuk membela Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi tidak ada yang mengerti. Tidak ada yang percaya. Semua menganggap aku berbohong!" Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam, dengan mata berkilat, penuh derita. "Kakak juga sama… Kakak juga sama… Kakak bohong!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjerit. Ia berbicara kacau dan hilang kontrol. Itachi segera memeluk adiknya. Ia memeluk adiknya dengan begitu erat, sampai Sasuke tak bisa bergerak lagi. "Sekarang aku anak nakal…"

"Kau tidak nakal, Sasuke."

"Aku anak nakal… padahal aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan jadi anak baik di sekolah…."

"Kau tidak nakal, Sasuke," ulang Itachi, "Kakak percaya padamu."

"Tapi Kakak bohong," isak Sasuke. Raungannya membuat hati Itachi tersayat perih. Astaga…

"Kakak bohong apa padamu?"

"Kakak melanggar janji Kakak." Suaranya serak, berat, tercekat. "Dulu Kakak pernah berjanji padaku. Kalau ada anak yang mendorongku hingga jatuh, Kakak akan membelai rambutku. Kakak akan memarahi anak yang membuatku terjatuh. Tapi Kakak tidak melakukannya. Kakak membelai Naruto, Kakak juga memarahiku, Kakak menganggap aku nakal, Kakak tidak percaya padaku, Kakak membenciku!"

Tak disadari, bulir air suci mengalir deras. Pelupuk mata Itachi sudah tak kuat menahan bendungan itu. Derasnya segera menyungai, menyamai deras sungai air mata adiknya sendiri.

Bagaimana Itachi bisa lupa tentang janjinya? Ketika di bus itu? Saat Sasuke melihat anak SD yang didorong jatuh oleh temannya?

"Kakak… tidak pernah membencimu… Sasuke…."

Jadi sebenarnya, karena ini Sasuke menangis? Karena Sasuke merasa Itachi lebih sayang pada Naruto dibanding dirinya? Karena Sasuke mengira Itachi membencinya karena ia anak nakal? Demi apapun di dunia, Itachi sangat mencintai Sasuke!

"Padahal aku sayang Kakak…."

"Kakak juga sayang padamu…."

"Padahal aku sayang Kakak…." Lalu Sasuke jatuh tertidur. Seperti bayi yang terdiam setelah diberikan susu. Sasuke terdiam setelah Itachi memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan—bukan pelukan untuk mendiamkan.

"Kakak janji akan selalu mempercayaimu, Kakak janji Kakak tidak akan bohong padamu. Makanya kau tidak usah menangis lagi." Itachi berucap.

_Ah, _janji yang terlalu berani.

=#=

Itachi menaruh dupa di depan foto ayah dan ibunya. Lalu dengan tangan menelungkup di depan, Itachi memejamkan mata dan berdoa.

"Ayah dan Ibu di surga. Sasuke telah menjadi anak baik yang senantiasa membela kalian. Tapi aku telah menjadi anak jahat yang tak mempercayainya dan membuat ia menangis. Aku bahkan merusak janjiku dengannya, aku benar-benar yang terburuk.

"Ayah dan Ibu di surga. Maafkan aku yang ingin membuat Sasuke melupakan kalian. Aku hanya tak ingin dengan terus mengingat kalian, Sasuke akan menjadi anak yang tak bisa lepas dari sebuah fakta yang menjerat. Aku ingin ia menjadi dinamis dan mau menerima perubahan apapun. Aku ingin Sasuke menjalani hidupnya tanpa harus mengalami kesedihan karena dibayang-bayangi kepergian kalian.

"Ayah dan Ibu di surga. Aku anak yang terjahat, maafkan aku."

Selesai melakukan ritual kesehariannya, Itachi segera pergi ke kamar Sasuke. Ia hendak membangunkan adiknya, tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun duluan dan duduk di teras belakang. Itachi bernapas lega mendapati adiknya masih kerasan di rumah dan tidak mencoba kabur.

"Sasuke…," panggil Itachi sambil mendekat. Ia duduk di samping adiknya yang habis merenung ini. "Kakak sudah bicara pada kepala sekolah. Hukumanmu diringankan. Lusa kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah."

Sasuke tetap bergeming. Memandang lurus pepohonan rindang di halaman belakang rumah.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarkan Kakak tidak?" Itachi menegur jengkel. Sejak kejadian lalu, Sasuke suka sekali tidak menggubris omongannya. Suka berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

Karena Sasuke tidak juga menyahut, Itachi pun menyerah. "Sarapan ada di atas meja. Kakak berangkat sekolah dulu."

—lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menyahut.

=#=

Kejadian Sasuke mengamuk di sekolah, mengubah segalanya secara drastis.

Itachi tak paham. Apa itu salah satu bentuk pemberontakkan karena kesal, atau karena hal lain. Yang jelas, tingkah Sasuke sudah berada di puncak kenakalannya. Padahal bocah itu masih kelas satu SD. Membaca pun belum terlalu lancar. Huruf _kanji _pun ia hanya hafal sedikit.

Sasuke semakin sering mengamuk di sekolah. Bahkan prestasinya menurun drastis. Banyak guru mengeluhkan soal Sasuke yang suka membolos. Nilai Sasuke banyak sekali yang turun. Bahkan Sasuke jarang sekali menulis catatan. Sasuke seringkali mengabaikan jika guru menegurnya. Yang lebih membuat guru-guru kesal, Sasuke sering berpura-pura sakit untuk membolos.

Seperti pagi ini. Seorang guru meneleponnya supaya datang ke sekolah Sasuke—padahal Itachi sedang ada ulangan. Akhirnya, Itachi menyelesaikan ulangannya dengan cepat dan langsung izin.

Kali ini kasusnya adalah Sasuke berpura-pura sakit untuk membolos pelajaran.

"Aku tidak percaya dia sakit. Tiba-tiba dia jatuh saat aku sedang mengajar. Saat kuangkat tubuhnya dan hendak menggantarnya ke ruang kesehatan, dia membuka mata! Bayangkan, dia mengerjaiku!" Seorang guru menyerocos marah.

Itachi tak mampu membela Sasuke karena ia sendiri tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bisa saja Sasuke sungguh-sungguh sakit. Karena enggan untuk memperpanjang perdebatan, Itachi segera menjungkir balikkan topik pembicaraan. "Maaf sebelumnya, Sasuke di mana ya?"

"Dia di kelasnya, kuhukum dia berdiri di depan kelas!" Guru lelaki paruh baya yang merasa dikerjai Sasuke segera menyahut keras. Tanpa rasa bersalah, tanpa rasa malu telah menghukum seorang murid dengan alasan aneh: dikerjai.

"_Sensei_, bisa saja Sasuke sungguh-sungguh sakit, kan?" Seorang guru lain mendesak. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Itachi yang sejak tadi memasang wajah murung.

"Aku yakin dia sehat. Kau kakaknya, masalah ini sudah sangat serius. Katanya mau menasihati adikmu dengan baik, tapi nyatanya? Yang dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah berbuat onar! Dia sudah menabung banyak kekacauan untuk bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

Kakashi membawa Itachi keluar ruangan. Ya, masalah sebenarnya ia dipanggil adalah untuk menghadiri rapat tentang hal ini. Rapat tentang guru yang menuntut Sasuke harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu, Itachi. Kalau kau yakin Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti yang dikatakan Danzou-_sensei_, kau bisa menasihati Sasuke lagi. Mungkin dengan cara yang sedikit keras kalau perlu."

Itachi hanya mampu mengangkat bahu. Ah, ia pusing. Di sisi lain ia kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang semakin menjadi, tapi di sisi lain ia pernah berjanji kalau ia akan selalu mempercayai Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

Perdebatan dalam dirinya terus berlangsung sampai Kakashi menegurnya bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kelas Sasuke. Itachi bisa melihat Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk berdiri dengan satu kaki di depan kelas. Seisi kelas memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Itachi menangkap sosok Naruto dan Sakura di sana. Untungnya mereka malah terlihat khawatir. Ah, syukurlah Sasuke masih memiliki teman setia.

Itachi hendak menegur Sasuke, tapi sebuah kejadian menghancurkan niatan itu. Sasuke yang sedang dihukum, tiba-tiba ambruk. Seisi kelas menjerit (terutama perempuan), beberapa ada yang menyoraki kalau Sasuke hanya akting. Itachi dan Kakashi yang melihat kejadian itu segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka.

Sasuke bukan hanya ambruk. Bocah kecil itu kejang-kejang. Lalu diiringi tangisan tidak percaya, tubuh kecilnya digotong menuju rumah sakit.

=#=

"Dokter masih memeriksa." Kakashi menepuk pundak Itachi. Mata Itachi sudah sembab. Kakashi tahu kalau anak sulung keluarga Uchiha ini tengah menangis untuk adiknya.

Itachi masih tak bisa melupakan bayang-bayang Sasuke yang mengejang. Betapa Sasuke terlihat amat tersiksa. Betapa adik kecilnya yang rapuh terlihat begitu tersakiti. Batinnya tersakiti dan runtuh. Itachi tahu dari pandangan teman-teman dan guru-guru kebanyakan padanya.

"Kuharap tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke. Dengan ini, semua tuduhan Danzou-_sensei _tak terbukti. Sasuke benar-benar sakit."

Tapi telinga Itachi sudah tersumpal saat ini. Ucapan prihatin dan bela sungkawa macam apapun tidak terdengar lagi. Entah bagaimana, yang ia dengar adalah suara Sasuke yang menjerit perih.

=#=

Seorang dokter muda menjadi penanggung jawab Sasuke. Namanya Rin—dan dia adalah kenalannya Kakashi. Sekarang, Rin sedang berada di ruangannya bersama Itachi dan Kakashi.

Sesaat lamanya, Rin tidak juga membuka suara. Akhirnya, Kakashi lah yang memancing pembicaraan.

"Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?"

Sayang, yang terlihat malah Rin yang menunduk dalam.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja kan?" Itachi bertanya tak sabaran. Rasanya, ia punya firasat kurang enak.

"Boleh saya bertanya sedikit?" kata Rin kemudian. Ia dengan serius menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Silakan," sahut Itachi. "Tentang Sasuke, kan?"

Rin mengangguk. "Menurut Anda, apa penglihatan Sasuke baik-baik saja atau kurang baik?"

Itachi mengernyit. "Maksudnya?"

"Mungkin Anda pernah melihatnya kesulitan melihat atau… yah, melihat dia menabrak sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bisa dihindari."

Kernyitan Itachi bertambah dalam. Semenit adalah waktu yang diperlukannya untuk berpikir dan mengingat sampai akhirnya ia menjawab, "Ya." Dan antara percaya atau tidak, Itachi berusaha mempercayai adiknya sendiri. "Dulu kepalanya pernah membentur sesuatu. Padahal jelas sekali kalau ia harus menunduk untuk menghindari itu."

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Saat dia hendak masuk ke dalam mobil," lirih Itachi.

Rin mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana dengan pendengarannya?"

Itachi bertambah heran. "Apakah pertanyaan ini perlu?"

"Tergantung Anda perlu mendengar saya atau tidak tentang apa yang terjadi pada adik Anda."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Itachi mengangguk. "Kalau ini bisa dikatakan sebagai gangguan pendengaran," katanya. "Sasuke seringkali tidak menggubrisku saat berbicara. Dia seolah tidak mendengarkan—"

"Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak bisa mendengarnya." Rin memotong. "Kakashi pernah menjelaskan padaku tentang perilaku Sasuke di sekolah saat ia dibawa ke sini. Dia sulit memahami penjelasan guru, atau tulisan tangannya semakin memburuk, mungkin kau pernah melihat ia kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuh sehingga sering jatuh atau—"

"Rin," potong Kakashi cepat. "Itachi sudah tahu itu."

"Jadi sebenarnya adik saya kenapa?"

Rin menghela napas berat. Jelas sekali dokter muda itu kelihatan enggan untuk menjawab—tapi sayangnya ia harus menjawabnya. Kali ini nadanya sedikit lirih. "_L__eukodystrophy__. _Saya memperkirakan… adik Anda disambangi penyakit itu."

=#=

Itachi memperhatikan adiknya dari luar. Wajah mungil itu dipahat kesejukan dan kedamaian ketika memejamkan mata. Alangkah baiknya kalau Sasuke bisa bermain bersama teman-temannya dan bukannya malah berbaring seperti ini.

Itachi mengeluh dalam. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tinggal di rumah sakit. Menemani Sasuke dalam menjalani berbagai tes. Sesekali Itachi juga izin tidak sekolah ketika Sasuke memintanya tinggal. Pekerjaan sambilan tidak diacuhkan sama sekali (Itachi tak peduli ia dipecat atau tidak).

Matanya mengerjap saat mendapati sang adik terbangun. Itachi buru-buru masuk ke ruangan itu. Ranjang adiknya berada di ujung ruangan, dekat jendela.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Ini Kakak," ucap Itachi, membelai rambut Sasuke. Terlihat manik hitam pekat Sasuke berkeliaran ke sana ke mari, mencari sesuatu. "Sasuke?"

Lalu Sasuke menatap kakaknya sambil menggigit bibir. "Kakak… kapan aku pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak betah di sini."

"Ya, Kakak mengerti, tapi—"

"Uchiha-san?" seorang suster menyela. Ia memberitahukan bahwa Rin-_sensei _ meminta Itachi untuk datang ke ruangannya. Itachi mengangguk dan beranjak pergi, tapi Sasuke menahan.

"Kakak jangan pergi," rengek Sasuke.

"Kakak tidak pergi jauh. Sebentar saja, ya?" Mendapat anggukan kecil Sasuke, Itachi pun bergegas. Di ruangannya, Rin-_sensei _sudah menunggu dengan sebuah amplop cokelat di tangannya.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar," kata Rin bahkan sebelum Itachi sempat mengambil tempat duduk.

Itachi melirik amplop cokelat itu dengan takut-takut. Ia meneguk ludahnya berapa lama kemudian. "Bagaimana?"

"Saya menyesal mengatakan ini. Tapi adik Anda positif sebagai penderita Adrenoleukodystrophy. Diagnosa saya, adik Anda hanya akan bertahan selama dua tahun."

Saat itu dunia bagaikan sudah tidak memiliki siang lagi bagi Itachi. Hanya ada malam. Dan sulit melihat adanya cahaya pengharapan muncul di tengah malam yang pekat.

=#=

Butuh sejam lamanya bagi Itachi untuk membenahi diri dari segala raut kesedihan yang menempel di wajah. Ia datang kepada adiknya dengan wajah berseri. Tapi seberseri apa pun ia, ternyata Sasuke tak bisa terbawa suasana. Entah mengapa adiknya seolah tahu bahwa ada hal buruk yang sedang menimpanya.

"Kakak minta maaf karena terlambat."

Tapi Sasuke diam saja. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela. Berbaring dengan khusyuk. "Aku sakit apa Kak? Kenapa otakku harus difoto? Kenapa aku harus tinggal lama sekali di sini? Kenapa…?"

"Kau sakit panas." Itachi berujar. "Sayangnya, sakit panasmu tidak biasa, makanya kau perlu waktu lebih untuk sembuh."

"Tapi kenapa badanku tidak panas Kak?"

"Ya… karena sakit panasmu tidak biasa." Kebohongan yang terlalu gampang untuk dibongkar otak jenius milik adiknya. Itachi merutuk dalam hati. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak bereaksi apa-apa terhadap kebohongan itu.

=#=

"_Adrenoleukodystrophy__ ( ALD , juga disebut Penyakit Siemerling-Creutzfeldt atau penyakit Schilder ) adalah gangguan langka diwariskan yang menyebabkan kerusakan otak progresif, kegagalan kelenjar adrenal dan akhirnya kematian."_

Itachi menahan napasnya. Tangan kanannya yang bertengger di sebuah _mouse _sudah mengaku dan berkeringat. Sulit digerakkan, bahkan seujung jari pun untuk memindahkan kursor. Tak membaca baris selanjutnya, tatapannya sudah mengosong.

Ayah dan Ibu di surga, kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa kejadiannya mesti begini? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk dalam kenyataan ini?

Lagi-lagi, air matanya merebak keluar. Sedu sedan penuh duka mengalun dari bibir pucatnya. Kenapa ia dan Sasuke harus ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya? Dan kenapa di saat seperti ini Sasuke harus menderita? Mereka hidup berdua, tanpa wali. Tak ada seorang pun sanak keluarga yang mereka kenal. Lalu bagaimana Itachi yang masih pupuk bawang ini harus mengambil keputusan menjaga adiknya dari kematian?

Bel rumah yang ditekan, membuat Itachi beranjak turun. Kakashi menyapa ramah di siang hari yang terik ini.

"Izin sekolah lagi?"

Itachi mengangguk lesu. "Habis ini aku akan ke rumah sakit."

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu, aku ke sini untuk membicarakan Sasuke."

Itachi mempersilakan Kakashi masuk. Sembari Itachi menyiapkan minum, Kakashi melihat-lihat isi ruang tamu di rumah itu. "Aku tak melihat ada foto keluargamu di mana-mana."

Itachi tersenyum masam sambil menuang secangkir teh. "Itu hanya akan membangkitkan ingatan masa lalu yang membuat kita lemah."

Kakashi mengangguk. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia memulai. "Aku sebagai wali kelas Sasuke, sangat menyayangkan keputusanmu yang terlalu cepat ini."

Itachi menunduk. "Sasuke tak butuh sekolah lagi. Menurutku percuma ia ke sana. Tubuhnya juga sudah rusak untuk bisa belajar. Belum lagi orang-orang di sana memberikan ia tatapan benci. Lebih baik Sasuke di sini saja, bersamaku. Menghabiskan hari-harinya bersamaku."

"Tapi—"

"Anda tak tahu apa-apa Pak!" Itachi menyela marah. Kalau niat Kakashi ke sini adalah untuk membalikkan keputusan bulatnya, Itachi akan marah sekali. "Kami tak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ayah dan Ibu sudah meninggal. Aku masih sekolah. Uang tabungan keluarga juga akan semakin berkurang hari demi hari. Tinggal menghitung hari sampai uang itu habis."

"Karena itulah aku ke sini Itachi!" Kakashi balas menyela. "Aku ingin mengadopsi kalian. Aku ingin merawat kalian sebagai anak-anakku."

"Bapak jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan gampang. Sasuke adalah pesakit, dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar ia bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama, meskipun aku harus makan nasi sebutir saja setiap harinya!"

"Aku berjanji akan membiayai semuanya."

"Bapak terlalu berani mengambil keputusan!"

"Kau menolak karena enggan padaku atau karena alasan lain?"

"Bapak orang luar. Jika aku atau Sasuke menderita, biarkan kami menderita sendiri. Orang lain tak berhak ikut campur."

"Itachi, kau terlalu angkuh."

"Bapak yang terlalu angkuh mau mengadopsi kami. Kami hanya akan membuat hidup Bapak jadi lebih sulit!"

"Dan lebih berarti." Kakashi menambahkan. "Aku selalu menyesal mengapa membiarkan anakku mati, membiarkan istriku mati. Kalaupun aku akan menyesal, aku akan menyesal kalau tak mengadopsi kalian berdua!"

Itachi menatap Kakashi yang menunduk. Hatinya sedikit tenang sekarang. Ia sedang mengumpulkan emosi kesabaran. Ia sedang berusaha menyejukkan kepalanya dari amarah yang mendera.

"Kalau aku melihat kalian menderita tanpa berbuat apa-apa, itu sama saja seperti aku tak pernah belajar dari masa lalu. Itu sama saja seperti kehidupan mengecapku sebagai orang yang tamak akan membuat penyesalan."

"Aku bukan istri Bapak, Sasuke bukan anak Bapak." Itachi mengekeh. "Kami seratus persen orang luar yang tak membebani Bapak dengan tanggung jawab."

"Tapi kau tahu, aku benar-benar ingin menebus—"

Itachi menatap Kakashi serius. "Karena itulah aku tidak suka dengan orang yang selalu terikat dengan masa lalu."

=#=

Itachi mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Ia membungkuk pada foto kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah dan Ibu di surga. Aku tahu kalian melihat kami. Aku juga tahu bahwa kalian tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menghadapi masa sulit dalam hidupnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu di surga. Sasuke semakin hari semakin kurus. Dia selalu menangis meminta kembali pulang, tapi apa yang harus kuperbuat? Aku harus membuatnya menjalani berbagai terapi yang bisa memperpanjang hidupnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu di surga. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menolak Kakashi-_sensei _untuk mengadopsi kami. Berkat doa kalian, Kakashi-_sensei _sama sekali tidak marah akan keputusanku. Dia hanya berkata kalau dia akan selalu tersedia untuk membantuku dan Sasuke.

"Ayah dan Ibu di surga…."

Itachi menunduk semakin dalam. Kecengengannnya mulai merekah sekarang. Butiran-butiran air mata turun, membentuk air terjun yang deras di wajahnya. "Aku tahu kalian berada di tempat rekreasi yang indah. Kalian pasti sedang menunggu kami ke sana juga. Kalian sedang menyiapkan berbagai bekal untuk menyambut kami. Tapi… kumohon sambutlah ketika kami datang bersama-sama. Jangan kalian biarkan kami pergi ke tempat rekreasi itu sendiri-sendiri. Jangan biarkan Sasuke ke sana lebih dulu dibandingkan aku…."

Lalu telepon berdering keras sekali. Itachi mendapat berita bahwa Sasuke kejang-kejang (lagi) di rumah sakit. Tak menghiraukan sekolahnya, Itachi pun segera menuju ke tempat Sasuke.

Untungnya, sampai di sana, keadaan Sasuke sudah sedikit membaik. Yang membuat Itachi terkejut, Kakashi ada di sana juga—rupanya Kakashi meminta Rin untuk selalu mengabarkan segala sesuatunya tentang Sasuke. Tidak hanya Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura juga ada di sana. Terlihat Naruto menunduk dalam sambil memegangi tasnya. Sakura sedang menangis kecil.

Itachi mendekati mereka. Sakura yang melihat kehadiran Itachi, segera mengangkat wajah tinggi-tinggi. "Kak Itachi, kapan Sasuke akan sekolah?"

"Ya, kapan dia akan bermain bola lagi bersamaku?" sergah Naruto tak mau kalah. "Aku sudah melupakan Sasuke yang pernah memukulku. Aku tak membencinya."

Itachi berjongkok di hadapan kedua anak itu.

"Aku… aku minta maaf telah membuat Sasuke marah…." Sakura terisak. "Waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Aku… aku… karena kupikir Sasuke masih punya orang tua… lalu ada teman yang tak punya orang tua mengatai Sasuke… aku… aku jadi…."

Itachi memotong pengakuan Sakura. Ia memeluk bocah kecil itu. Sakura menangis di dadanya. "Kau juga Naruto, kau boleh menangis kapan pun. Laki-laki yang terlalu menjaga gengsi juga tidak baik."

Lalu Naruto menghambur juga ke pelukan Itachi.

"Maafkan Sasuke. Dia tak bisa datang lagi ke sekolah," lirih Itachi. Sayangnya, ia berkata begitu ketika dua bocah teman Sasuke sudah tidur di pelukannya.

.

"Minyak Lorenzo harganya mahal sekali." Itachi mengeluh. Saat ini ia sedang berdiskusi dengan Kakashi perihal Sasuke. "Sudah mahal begitu, langka lagi. Tidak bisa menyembuhkan, tapi hanya bisa menghambat saja." Lalu ia lanjut menggerutu, "Kenapa tidak aku saja yang sakit?"

"Itu sangat tidak adil. Kau tega membiarkan Sasuke kecil mati-matian mengurusimu?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat mengurusku, aku akan mengakhiri hidup sendiri."

"Perasaan Sasuke saat itu mungkin seperti perasaanmu sekarang jika kau mendengar Sasuke mengakhiri hidupnya."

Itachi menghela napas. "Bapak benar."

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin menolong Sasuke dengan segenap kemampuanku sendiri."

Kakashi mendadak tertawa. Tawa ejekan yang angkuh. "Kau memang keras kepala. Dengarkan aku. Bahkan sekarang kau hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk menemani Sasuke. Kau selalu sibuk bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang pengobatan Sasuke. Apa kau bisa paham bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sekarang? Lebih dari apa pun, mungkin dia tak ingin sembuh. Dia hanya ingin kau selalu menemaninya, itu saja."

Meski kelihatan cuek, tapi Itachi mendengarkan betul apa yang diutarakan Kakashi. "Ngomong-ngomong Pak." Itachi mengubah sedikit topik. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Sasuke pulang ke rumah?"

"Biarkan saja. Toh, jika perlu, dia bisa kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi aku menakutkan jika terjadi sesuatu mendadak yang—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini biarkan Sasuke menikmati masa hidupnya. Selagi penyakitnya belum semakin memburuk, biarkan dia menikmatinya, Itachi."

"Tolong jangan mengatakan seolah penyakit Sasuke _pasti _akan memburuk." Itachi menekankan. Lalu ia beranjak pergi. "Saya permisi dulu."

=#=

Kedua Uchiha bersaudara turun dari taksi. Mereka diam sejenak memperhatikan tampak depan rumah mereka. Sasuke yang berada di gendongan Itachi hanya diam, tak berkata apa pun, tak bersuara secuil pun.

"_Tadaima_…," bisik Itachi pelan. Tangan kirinya segera menyambar koper yang baru diturunkan oleh supir taksi. Tangan kanannya menyangga pantat Sasuke yang sedang digendongnya. Hah… rasanya bukan seperti menggendong anak enam tahun. Sasuke ringan sekali.

Sasuke mengamati rumahnya dengan alis bertaut sedikit. Melihat berbagai perabotan di sana sudah banyak yang menghilang.

"Lihat rumah baru kita, Sasuke. Terlihat lebih luas kan?"

Sasuke tak menyahut, ia justru bertanya hal lain, "Kak, sakit panasku sudah hilang benar kan? Aku tak perlu ke rumah sakit lagi kan?"

Itachi tak buru-buru menjawab. Ia meletakkan adiknya di sofa dengan hati-hati. "Yah… kalau kau sakit lagi, kau harus ke rumah sakit." Lalu ia melepaskan sepatu Sasuke sehingga yang tersisa di kaki mungil nan kurus itu hanya kaos kaki putihnya. Itachi tak memandang Sasuke dalam waktu lama. Tatapannya hanya terus mengarah pada lutut adiknya. Tapi ia mendongak ketika Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Kak, tanganku sulit bergerak."

Itachi memandang kedua tangan adiknya. "Coba gerakkan."

"Berat."

Itachi menyentuh tangan itu, lalu mengangkatnya. Saat Itachi melepaskan, tangan Sasuke terjatuh secara spontan. "Coba kau bisa mengangkatnya?"

Sasuke kelihatan mencoba, tapi akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Ada apa dengan tanganku Kak?" tanya Sasuke, separuh khawatir.

Itachi berdecak lidah kesal. Mereka baru saja sampai—Sasuke baru saja sampai di rumah. Mana mungkin mereka akan kembali ke rumah sakit?

Itachi pun menggenggam tangan adiknya, membelainya lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kakak tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa tanganmu seperti ini. Tapi… tapi sebentar lagi pasti akan sembuh."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Ia sedikit berkaca-kaca, sayang Itachi tak melihat itu. Si sulung terlalu sibuk memikirkan kedua tangan adiknya.

=#=

Itachi berkonsultasi pada Rin tentang masalah Sasuke. Sayangnya, beberapa patah kata dari Rin sama sekali tak disukainya.

"Cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Kau seharusnya tahu, Adrenoleukodystrophy bisa menyebabkan penderita mengalami kelumpuhan."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi bersikap tidak sopan di depan umum. Ia membanting pintu ruang kerja Rin. Kakashi yang mengetahui hal tersebut, berusaha membujuk Itachi. Soal kelumpuhan itu, pasti masih bisa diperlambat, kata Kakashi. Dan Rin memang menyarankan beberapa terapi. Melihat adiknya yang begitu tersiksa dengan keadaan tangan tak bisa bergerak, akhirnya Itachi luruh juga.

"Aku selalu ingin protes, mengapa Sasuke mengalami banyak hal menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. Aku selalu menyesal mengapa dulu aku meminta Ibu melahirkan ia. Kalau tahu ia dilahirkan untuk menderita, lebih baik waktu itu aku tidak usah minta saja." Itachi mengeluh. Belakangan ini ia memang jadi pria yang gampang mengeluh. Diusapnya sebutir air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata.

Kakashi berdeham. Ia sedang enggan menasihati Itachi. Biarlah sesekali Itachi bersikap melankolis seperti itu tanpa perlu diceramahi. "Apa Sasuke tak menanyakan soal sekolah?"

"Kukatakan padanya kalau sekolah Sasuke baru ditutup karena gempa, dan kukatakan bahwa ia bisa bersekolah lagi mulai tahun depan." Ia mendengus sinis. "Kutekankan lagi, Sasuke sudah berhenti sekolah." Itachi sedikit banyak merasa Kakashi akan melancarkan jurus membujuk lagi. "Akan menyedihkan melihatnya tidak bisa menulis sementara yang lain menulis. Akan menyedihkan melihatnya hanya bisa duduk sementara yang lain berlari. Yang paling menyedihkan, jika melihatnya dicemooh oleh orang lain, teman atau gurunya."

Kakashi menggumam datar, "Kau suka cepat mengambil kesimpulan."

"Bapak tahu sendiri aku keras kepala." Itachi memandang lurus ke depan. "Bagaimana dengan perkembangan pengobatan Sasuke, bukankah Bapak sendiri yang bilang ingin mengurusnya?" tanya Itachi dengan mata memicing sinis.

"Ya, aku sedang mengusahakan. Rin sedang mengusahakan. Kita semua mengusahakan."

"Kalau saja ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan…." Itachi mengeluh. _Selain menangis dan meratapi hidup ini…_

Setelah bersua dengan Kakashi, Itachi membawa adiknya yang baru selesai mengikuti terapi untuk pulang. Mereka naik taksi seperti biasa.

"Kakak… aku rindu Ayah dan Ibu," ungkap Sasuke sambil menunduk dalam, takut dimarahi kakaknya.

Kali ini Itachi tidak memarahi. Ia memandangi adiknya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Merasa kakaknya tidak akan memarahi, Sasuke lanjut berbicara parau, "Aku ingin _melihat_ mereka…."

"Ya, kau pasti melihat mereka. Tapi kau melihat mereka di dunia ini," tegas Itachi. Ia mulai bisa menangkap maksud Sasuke dengan 'melihat mereka'. Tapi kali ini ia tidak marah. Ketidak tegaan dan keinginan untuk membuat Sasuke nyaman adalah segalanya. "Lihat bintang di luar sana. Ayah dan Ibu menjelma jadi bintang ketika malam untuk menerangi kita. Mereka juga mengawasi kita. Apakah kita tidak salah jalan menuju tempat rekreasi di mana mereka berada atau tidak."

Sasuke mendongak, memperhatikan bintang-bintang di langit. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi murung, kini sedikit bercahaya. "Di mana mereka?"

"Itu, dua bintang yang terasing itu adalah mereka." Itachi menunjuk.

"Kakak…," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Apa benar usiaku tinggal dua tahun lagi?"

Saat itu Itachi tak bisa untuk tidak berjengit marah. Ia berdegup-degup mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bagaimana anak itu bisa tahu? "Apa yang kaukatakan! Siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Napasnya mulai naik dan turun secara tidak teratur. Suaranya sedikit tercekat. "Kakak… tidak usah bohong padaku…."

Teringat janjinya yang lalu, Itachi hanya memeluk Sasuke pasrah. Menangis tersedu-sedu. Andai dulu ia tak berjanji, maka sekarang ia akan berbohong sebohong mungkin. Di depan Sasuke, ia paling tak ingin membenarkan bahwa anak itu sebenarnya mendapat penyakit mematikan. Sayang sekali… seperti apa pun keadaannya, jenius tetaplah jenius. Otak Sasuke terlalu licin untuk dikelabui. "Tapi itu sama sekali tidak benar. Rin-_sensei _sedang mengusahakan agar kau bisa sembuh."

Sasuke dengan ragu menggerakkan tangannya—meski itu susah sekali dilakukan. Ia membalas pelukan kakaknya. "Kakak, aku punya permintaan."

=#=

'_Aku menaruh beberapa surat. Jumlahnya dua puluh empat. Setiap bulan ketika tanggal 2, tolong bacakan sebuah surat untukku. Untuk surat yang ke-24, aku ingin kakak membacakannya seminggu terlambat dari biasanya. Kakak bisa kan?'_

Permintaan Sasuke terus mengawang-ngawang di benak Itachi. Membuatnya membayangkan betapa malang Sasuke harus menulis surat seperti itu. Sejujurnya, ia ingin marah pada Sasuke yang membuat dua puluh empat surat segala. Jika setiap surat dibaca tiap bulan, bukankah itu berarti sama saja Sasuke memasrahkan dirinya untuk hanya hidup selama dua tahun lagi?

Tapi kenyataannya, apa lagi yang bisa Itachi harapkan? Sasuke sudah tahu keadaannya, bahkan semakin hari semakin memburuk. Kakashi yang bilangnya ingin membantu, tidak bisa berbuat lebih banyak. Uang sudah terkuras banyak untuk pengobatan. Jalan untuk sembuh itu semakin kecil.

Dan si Kecil Sasuke yang malang mengalami semua itu dengan dada tegap, dengan jiwa dan batin yang tegar. Tak sehari pun Itachi melihat ada air menggenang di mata adiknya. Bahkan ketika hari di mana kelumpuhan itu menjadi nyata. Saat Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi roda, tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berjalan, tak bisa beraktivitas apa-apa. Ia pun jadi sulit bicara, sulit menelan.

Itachi memeluk adiknya erat-erat. Ia mulai membacakan surat pertama.

_'Untuk Kakak,_

_Di awal bulan ini, tentu aku akan semakin menyedihkan. Tapi seburuk apa pun aku, kuharap Kakak tidak bersedih. Berjanjilah padaku kalau Kakak akan selalu tersenyum ketika memandangku.'_

Sebuah surat pendek. Berisi pesan Sasuke. Kini tangan anak itu tak sanggup menulis lagi. Menyedihkan jika Sasuke harus menulis ini untuk dua tahun hidupnya, sedangkan surat-suratnya hanya berisi untuk menegarkan batin Itachi yang selalu rapuh. Menyedihkan untuk menyadari bahwa Sasuke tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tapi hanya untuk kakaknya seorang yang dipikirkan.

Selesai melipat suratnya, Itachi pun segera mengambil sepiring bubur. Ia segera menyuapi adiknya seperti biasa. Sayang Sasuke tak pernah makan dengan lahap akhir-akhir ini. Kerongkongannya memang bermasalah. "Sasuke, Kakak sayang padamu." Itachi berujar lemah, mengingatkan adiknya bahwa ia tidak sendirian menanggung beban.

=#=

Tanpa terasa, waktunya surat kedua terbuka sudah tiba. Dibacakan Itachi isi surat itu dengan hati-hati.

'_Untuk Kakak,_

_Semoga hari ini cuacanya cerah. Jika Kakak sedang senggang, kuharap Kakak tidak terus mengisi kesenggangan itu dengan merawatku. Kakak belajarlah yang keras supaya Ayah dan Ibu bangga.'_

Itachi melipat suratnya. Ia mencium kening Sasuke. "Kakak sayang padamu," lirihnya.

=#=

Kini Itachi sudah mulai membuka surat kesepuluh. Tak ada perubahan berarti selama beberapa bulan ini. Tak ada kepastian dari Rin bagaimana cara agar Sasuke sembuh. Lebih dari apa pun, Itachi begitu alot untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Adrenoleukodystrophy tidak bisa disembuhkan.

"Pasti ada cara lain, pasti ada cara lain!" Itachi memaksa Kakashi.

Namun, Kakashi tak menjawab.

"Jika begini terus, akan kucari cara itu sendiri. Cara untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke secara total." Itachi menggumam lirih. Ia menutup pintu dengan putus asa, membiarkan Kakashi mematung di luar.

_Bahkan Minyak Lorenzo yang mahal itu pun tak bisa membantu banyak. Bahkan terapi-terapi bodoh itu tak bisa membuat Sasuke bergerak lagi._

Tanpa sadar, Itachi meremas surat milik Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras. Tapi saat dilihatnya Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi rodanya, tatapan Itachi jadi melembut. "Hari ini, surat untukmu datang," ucap Itachi dibuat seriang-riangnya.

Tapi ada keanehan lagi. Kalau biasanya Sasuke selalu menatapnya antusias, kini yang dilihat Itachi hanya seonggok tubuh dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sasuke? Kakak akan membacakan surat untukmu." Itachi memegang wajah Sasuke. Tapi tak ada reaksi berarti. Itachi pun melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Sasuke. "Sasuke? Sasuke?" panggil Itachi panik. Ia mengecek napas Sasuke, untungnya ia masih hidup. Karena takut terjadi sesuatu, Itachi segera menelepon Rin.

Rin memandang Itachi dengan perasaan kacau setelah memeriksa Sasuke. Itachi yang sudah sembab oleh air mata, segera mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dokter muda itu.

"Sasuke sudah tak bisa melihat apa-apa."

Sekejap, Itachi merasa tercekik. Ia menjerit dan mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Surat dalam genggamannya sudah benar-benar lecek. "Sasuke, apa yang harus Kakak lakukan? Apa yang harus Kakak lakukan?" Itachi mengisak perih. Sayang Sasuke sudah tak bisa merespon apa pun. Sayang sekali, ia tidak bisa menegur kakaknya yang menangis _lagi _ini.

Memandangi sekujur tubuh adiknya yang kurus sedang berbaring di ranjang, Itachi terus menerus mengeluh. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa celana adiknya basah. "Sasuke? Kenapa kau tak bilang-bilang—" sayang lagi-lagi Itachi menyadari bahwa ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah. Sasuke takkan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tak akan.

Anak kecil itu tak bisa merasa, tak bisa mendengar, tak bisa melihat. Semua inderanya telah mati.

Akhirnya surat kesepuluh dibacakan sedikit terlambat dari biasanya.

'_Kakak,_

_Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memperingatkan Kakak saja. Kakak ingat terus sama janji Kakak ya… Jangan bohong, terus percaya padaku, terus tersenyum padaku, ah apa lagi ya? Pokoknya jaga diri Kakak.'_

Itachi melipat suratnya. "Kakak sayang padamu." Lalu ia mengecup kening sang adik. Senyum kepahitan merekah di bibirnya, diiringi dengan banjir air mata. _Lihat, Kakak tersenyum padamu, kan?_

=#=

Akhir-akhir ini Itachi sering sekali bermimpi buruk. Tapi dibandingkan mimpi-mimpi buruk itu, ketakutannya akan kehilangan Sasuke jauh lebih besar. Hari berlalu begitu cepat hingga tak terasa, kini sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak Sasuke disambangi penyakit sialan itu.

Berkat segala macam pengobatan, sampai detik ini Itachi masih bisa melihat wajah adiknya yang hangat. Semoga hal ini akan terus berlanjut sampai kapan pun.

Selama tiga bulan belakangan, Sasuke berada di rumah sakit. Sayang bagi Itachi, ia tak bisa berada di sisi Sasuke setiap saat. Hanya beberapa waktu saja Itachi menginap di sana. Tapi soal berkunjung, Itachi selalu menomor satukan itu. Tak peduli meski ujian sekolah sudah semakin dekat, Itachi tetap mengurus adiknya.

Kini tersisa satu surat di meja Sasuke.

Yah… selama ini, hanya surat-surat itu yang membuat Itachi merasa Sasuke berbicara padanya—meski kenyataannya Sasuke telah bisu. Sayang sekali hanya ada satu surat sekarang. Dan surat terakhir itu, Itachi membacakannya seminggu lebih lama dari biasa—sesuai permintaan Sasuke.

Ah, tapi sesungguhnya, tanpa surat pun, Itachi akan selalu menganggap Sasuke selalu berbicara dengannya. Berbicara lewat hubungan batin yang dalam dengannya. Surat terakhir Sasuke, bukan berarti pembicaraan terakhirnya. Sekarang dan seterusnya, Sasuke akan tetap hidup, meski tanpa surat-surat itu.

Malam ini perkembangan terjadi. Rin memberitahukan bahwa ada beberapa macam pengobatan untuk Adrenoleukodystrophy yang baru ditemukan. Sayang sekali _transplantasi hematopoietik stem sel_ tidak direkomendasikan bagi penderita yang sudah mencapai skor Loes 9. Tapi untungnya pengobatan yang sedang diteliti baru-baru ini membuat harapan Itachi melambung tinggi. Meski masih dalam penelitian, tapi tak bisa disangkal bahwa harapan hidup Sasuke akan semakin tinggi. Terapi virus HIV, begitu Rin-_sensei _mengatakan. Yah, siapa sangka bahwa virus berbahaya itu ternyata bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang tak kalah mematikan.

"Sasuke…." Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke tak merespon. "Kau tak perlu bersedih lagi, sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh." Itachi berujar menenangkan. Malam ini Itachi menginap di rumah sakit.

Ruangan begitu senyap. Beberapa pasien di ruangan itu sudah terlelap. Hari memang sudah sangat malam. Tapi, Sasuke masih membuka mata malam ini—yah, terlepas dari kenyataan meski membuka mata sekalipun, ia tak bisa melihat.

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari sakunya. "Nanti kita akan mengobrol lagi tidak lewat surat ini," kata Itachi.

Surat kedua puluh empat pun dibuka.

Entah mengapa, angin malam bertiup sedikit kencang malam ini. Meski ruangan ini diberi mesin penghangat, tapi Itachi sedikit menggigil. Ia pun membenarkan selimut Sasuke sejenak.

'_Kakak,_

_Bagaimana kabar Kakak? Kuharap Kakak baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya, aku berharap surat ini tak diperlukan karena aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung pada Kakak. Tapi siapa tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya aku ingin membuat surat lagi, tapi mungkin nanti jika aku sembuh. Kakak, karena ini surat terakhir, aku menuliskannya panjang sekali, boleh kan?'_

Itachi tersenyum. Sasuke benar-benar gigih. Itachi tahu betapa sulitnya menulis kata sebanyak ini bagi Sasuke.

'_Aku punya beberapa permintaan untuk Kakak. Kakak baca pelan-pelan ya? Kuharap Kakak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku. Karena ada beberapa permintaan, kuharap Kakak mengabulkan permintaan itu satu per satu. Jika permintaan pertama sudah dikabulkan, Kakak baru boleh mengabulkan permintaan kedua. Ya?'_

Itachi menghela napas. "Ya, tentu saja."

'_Tapi Kakak jangan marah padaku ya? Yang pertama, aku ingin bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu yang sedang memandangi kita di sekali ini saja. Sebentar saja tidak apa-apa deh. Kalau Kakak membaca ini di siang hari, aku mau kok menunggu sampai malam.'_

Itachi mengernyit. Ia menoleh ke Sasuke dengan perasaan tak tenang. Lalu ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Ditutupnya tirai untuk menutupi ranjang adiknya dari pasien lain.

"Sasuke…," gumam Itachi sambil membelai kepala adiknya. "Kakak… tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Maafkan Kakak." Lalu Itachi melanjutkan membaca,

'_Tapi aku tahu Kakak pasti tidak mau. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melihat mereka bersama Kakak. Jika aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan, Kakak mau kan menggendongku? Pokoknya Kakak tidak boleh membaca permintaan selanjutnya kalau Kakak belum mengabulkan permintaan pertamaku! Hehe, maaf aku egois Kak.'_

Tanpa sadar Itachi menangis lagi. Padahal baru saja hatinya diisi oleh segala macam harapan baru: Sasuke sudah menemukan obatnya.

Itachi memandang ke luar jendela. Di sana banyak bintang-bintang terlukis di kanvas langit malam. Ia pun memandang Sasuke dengan sedih. "Kau benar-benar ingin melihat Ayah dan Ibu?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Kini hatinya sudah dilanda kebimbangan dan kegelisahan. Apa ia harus menurut atau ia tetap bersikukuh? Tapi apa jadinya kalau nanti adiknya kecewa?

Mengusap air matanya lagi, Itachi berdiri tegak.

'_Semoga saja Kakak mau mengabulkan permintaanku. Ngomong-ngomong, permintaan keduaku, Kakak belikan aku kue ya? Kita piknik sebentar bersama Ayah dan Ibu.'_

Itachi membaca surat itu dengan dada mencelos. Sasuke sedang berada di punggungnya, melewati angin malam yang dingin._ Sasuke, tidak mungkin Kakak membeli kue. Bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau Kakak membawamu keluar._

Tapi karena Itachi sudah bertekad akan mengabulkan apa pun permintaan Sasuke, ia pun memutar otak. Ia berjalan sedikit jauh, keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia tak mungkin membeli kue di kantin rumah sakit. Entah mengapa, kakinya melangkah sendiri untuk membeli kue di luar sana. Itachi mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang di jalanan yang ditujukan padanya dan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Itachi mendapatkan sepotong kue yang tidak terlalu besar.

Ia tersenyum, terharu. "Menyenangkan sekali membayangkan kita akan piknik." Ia berkata lirih. "Tapi sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat, sebelum kau kedinginan."

Mengikuti instingnya, Itachi pergi menuju sebuah padang rumput yang luas sekali. Tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Di sana, ia duduk sambil memangku Sasuke yang berlapis kain banyak sekali. "Lihat, Ayah dan Ibu ada di sana." Itachi menunjuk dua bintang yang terasingkan di kain hitam nan luas itu. Lalu ia membaca surat Sasuke lagi.

'_Aku akan sangat senang kalau Kakak mengabulkan permintaanku. Tapi ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Ayo Kakak buka kue itu. Kita akan memakannya bersama. Aku, Kakak, Ayah dan Ibu di angkasa. Kita akan merayakan hari ini._

_Selamat ulang tahun untuk Kakak. Jika Kakak tidak bohong padaku, Kakak akan membaca surat ini pada tanggal sembilan Juni. Jika Kakak tidak bohong padaku, kita merayakan hari ini dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Tahun lalu kita tidak merayakannya, meski aku ingin merayakannya setiap tahun. Jika perayaan ini terwujud, aku akan bahagia sekali. Tak ada penyesalan lagi dalam hidupku. Aku pasti akan tersenyum di saat-saat terakhirku.'_

Tak ada tanggul yang bisa menahan luapan air mata itu untuk mengalir. Itachi memeluk adiknya begitu erat. Ia ingin merasakan panas tubuh adiknya. Ia ingin berada dalam hangat adiknya. Ia tak ingin melepaskannya….

"Kau salah Sasuke. Ini bukan saat terakhir. Kau akan tetap hidup. Sudah Kakak katakan kalau kau pasti akan sembuh."

Itachi menciumi kening adiknya. "Kakak sayang padamu."

Meski diiringi tangis haru, Itachi masih bisa bernapas tenang. Ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Sasuke masih membuka mata. Udara masih menyembul keluar dari hidungnya, meski tak beraturan seperti biasa.

"Kau akan sembuh."

_I had a brother_

_Who roamed the mount_

_While I slept_

_I loved him my way_

_I took his voice from him_

_Free as the water_

_At times I walk_

_Near his shadow_

_We never met each other_

_But it did not matter_

_My brother showing me_

_After the night_

_His chosen star_

_While I slept_

Seseorang menepuk pipinya. Ia diselimuti kabut tipis yang hangat. Ia tidak bisa bicara, tapi ia bisa merasa. Ia tidak bisa membuka mata, tapi ia bisa mendengar sebuah suara.

"_Ayah dan Ibu melihat kita. Mereka tersenyum kepada kita. Mereka bilang, meski kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri ke tempat rekreasi, mereka akan tetap menuntun kita. Katanya tak masalah karena pada akhirnya pun kita akan bersama lagi. Kita pernah sendiri, tapi kita akan bersama lagi. Kakak suatu saat jadilah bintang. Bintang yang akan selalu bersinar, menyinari orang-orang sepertiku. Tak akan kuizinkan jika Kakak menjadi bintang seperti Ayah dan Ibu sekarang sebelum menjadi bintang untuk orang-orang. Apa pun yang terjadi, berjanjilah padaku, berjanjilah padaku."_

Senyap seketika.

"_Aku sayang Kakak."_

Ketika Itachi membuka mata, ia melihat tiga buah bintang di angkasa. Ia menyentuh keningnya, terasa hangat di sana.

**End**

* * *

**a/n: **Poetry © Julio Cortázar

V_ery long chapter, you see_. Sebenarnya ini twoshot, tapi karena deadline sudah di depan mata, saya terpaksa menjadikannya satu chapter. Mohon maaf kalau cerita ini kurang berkenan, gaje, ide masar, bikin boring, dan tidak berbobot. _But_, review sangat diharapkan

**Salam,**

**Yamashita **

**[09.14.2012, 07.00 pm]**


End file.
